In drag racing, or other vehicular racing events, many factors contribute to the outcome of the event. Two important factors are the power available to the driver, which may include electrical power stored in the battery for hybrid electric powertrains, and the traction between the tires and the contact surface. Drivers may employ a line lock to engage the front brakes and open the throttle to spin the rear tires against the contact surface. Spinning the tires warms them and increases contact surface traction.